Unknown poem
by Silent Devil
Summary: Guess the poem from each CCS gang. Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol, and Syaoran are the only character who made the poem
1. cry Syaoran to Sakura

This is just a poem/song. Just guess who is from.  
  
~Cry~  
  
Listen what I am going to say tonight  
I'm gonna do this right  
  
I'm gonna say it any way  
Not like the other day  
  
You're not like any flower  
How you beauty past me  
For you the one who give me power  
  
Some people say what they didn't mean  
You're the one who like to be seen  
  
How I try and try  
I ended with a cry  
A cry in my heart  
  
How can I try?  
With you here  
Everytime I see you  
It's like you I fear  
  
It's heart breaken to meet you  
I don't know what to do  
  
I try and try  
but I ended with a cry  
A cry in my heart  
  
How hard is it just to say three little words?  
I love you  
With you here  
I don't know what to do  
  
And I fall and I crawl and I take   
what I get  
I was trying to be a fake  
It was just a set  
A set  
  
How I try and try  
but I ended with a cry  
A cry in my heart  
  
How can I say the three words?  
I love you  
With you here  
I don't know what to do  
  
How I try and try   
I ended with a cry  
a cry in my heart...  
~End~  
Just guess who is it. Review!!!!!! 


	2. spell Syaoran to Sakura

For the people who guess Syaoran you were right. Guess this poem/song. It could be Syaoran again.  
  
~Spell~  
Look at the spell and the distince  
Break the spell not the heart  
You have just arrive from the start  
  
Break this spell that you got on me  
Don't break my heart  
break this spell just let it be  
  
Show yourself who you are  
Show yourself near or far  
Don't put this distince between us  
You have to do what you must  
  
Look at the fire  
The spell has took over  
You were the one who desire  
Don't put this distince between us  
  
Break this spell that you got on me  
Don't break my heart  
Break this spell just let it be  
  
Show yourself who you are  
Show yourself near or far  
Don't put this distince between us  
You have to what you must  
  
Break this spell   
Break this spell one more time  
Break this spell again  
This spell that chime  
  
Break this spell that you got on me  
Don't break my heart  
Break this spell just let it be...  
~End~  
Guess the poem/song. Review!!! 


	3. feelings Eriol to Tomoyo

This is my 22 poem. Who ever put Syaoran on the last poem. You were right. Guess this one!!  
  
~Feelings~  
When you are hurt I feel the pain  
I don't know what happend  
But dry these tears of rain  
  
I can't explain this feeling  
I keep fighting   
When you're happy my pain was healing  
I don't what happend  
  
My feelings for you is strange  
That feelings was still there  
My heart was the main  
  
I know why I have this feelings  
I know why my feelings is strange  
I know why when you're happy my pain was healing  
I was falling in love with you  
  
The more I see you  
I fallen even more in love with you  
I was more than a fool  
  
I can't explain this feeling  
I keep fighting   
When you're happy my pain was healing  
I don't what happend...  
~End~  
Can you guess from who is it? Like my other poems. 


	4. see Tomoyo to Eriol

This is my 23 poem but my sixth song/poem  
Guess who is it. The last poem was from Eriol to Tomoyo  
~See~  
Ever since we were together  
I was thinking  
Isn't it going to be forever?  
  
We were more than friend  
When I was thinking  
What if it end?  
  
I don't want to lose you  
You help me, no more lost  
It is just simple like the wind blew  
  
Losing you can kill me  
You help me when I needed you  
You always can see  
  
You see my pain you help me  
You help me when I needed you  
Let me see  
  
I don't want to lose you  
You help me, no more lost  
It is just simple like the wind bluew  
  
Losing you can kill me  
You help me when I needed you  
You always can see...  
~End~  
Guess this poem who is it? 


	5. secret Tomoyo to Eriol

Hey this is my new poem. MIDM is asleep so I will finish this poem. Remember the last poem. The last poem was from Tomoyo to Eriol and you have to guess this poem  
  
~Secret~   
  
I'm so scared that you will see  
That my secret will be gone   
And all the weakness inside of me   
Will be still be here   
  
I live for you only  
My life is been nothing until you came  
I thought I was lonely  
  
I want you to know  
You belong in my life   
You have nothing to show  
  
I'm afraid that you will leave  
As my secrets will be revealed   
Don't you know I will let you give?  
  
I want you to know   
You belong in my life  
You have nothing to show  
  
I only live for you  
My life is nothing except pain  
I thought you were gone too  
I can't stop these tear of rain  
  
I want you to know   
You belong in my life  
You have nothing to show  
  
I'm afraid that you will leave  
As my secrets will be revealed  
Don't you know I will let you give?  
  
I want you to know   
You belong in my life  
You have nothing to show  
  
You have the key to open the door  
My secrets will be revealed   
I'm scared but without life you will scare me even more… 


	6. Never Syaoran to Sakura

Since Fanfiction was broken down I will put this in my site. Read my fic called 'Future meets the past AGAIN!!'  
some of my poems are there in chapter 2, 3, 5, and chapter 6 This is my (counting how many poems I wrote) 31th poem/song.   
  
MIDM: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
How much a boy can sleep? It's already been 12 hours. Lets begin. My last poem was from Tomoyo to Eriol. You have to guess this poem/song  
  
~Never~  
From the minute I met you  
I felt that I never felt before, love  
You keep stopping me for what I do  
You keep stopping me for where I go  
  
My love is worthless for you  
You deserve better then me  
Don't keep me stopping for what I do  
  
What do I do?  
I know you have another feeling for another person  
I swore to you  
I would say the three words  
  
I see a love in my heart  
It won't be ignore  
We are never apart  
Never  
  
I feel the butterflies when I see you  
You keep me going farther  
I thought I was a fool  
A fool for doing this  
  
I see a love in my heart  
It won't be ignore  
We are never apart  
Never  
  
My love, I told you  
I told you the three word  
What do I do?  
You stood still, shocked, when I said the three words  
  
I see a love in my heart  
It won't be ignore  
We are never apart  
Never  
  
I was leaving you  
You tried to stop me  
What do I do?  
I gave you my heart for a gift  
  
I see a love in my heart  
It won't be ignore  
We are never apart  
Never  
  
You will take my heart  
I will take yours  
'cause we are never apart  
Never... 


	7. Us Eriol to Tomoyo

Another poem! My 32nd poem. Read this fanfic. It has a couple of song/poems. Just go to this link http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=962711  
Only at chapter 2 (2 poems/songs), chapter 3 (2 poems/songs), chapter 5 (1 poem/song), chapter 6 (1 poem/song), and chapter 7 (2 poems/songs). My last poem was from Syaoran to Sakura.  
  
MIDM: ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz   
  
I think it has been three days since he's been sleeping (Sweatdrop). Nothing will wake him up lets start the poem/song now.  
  
~Us~  
How can I convince you that you're not really alone?  
And I know exactly what you're going through  
I feel my heart beating as you go by  
Don't you know I am like you?  
  
Don't you really see?  
That it isn't me or you  
It's just only us  
I feel it too  
Just us  
  
You're not alone, I'm there too  
Don't you really see?  
That it isn't me or you  
It's only us  
  
We belong together no matter what  
We are like each other  
We live in each other's heart  
  
Don't you really see?  
That it isn't me or you  
It's just only us  
I feel it too  
Just us  
  
We live in each other heart  
We are like each other  
'cause we belong together no matter what  
  
Don't you really see?  
That it isn't me or you  
It's just only us  
I feel it too  
Just us  
  
'cause in my heart  
We are like each other   
We belong together no matter what  
  
Don't you really see?  
That it isn't me or you  
It's just only us  
I feel it too  
Just us  
  
I close my eyes and I see my heart  
It's you, I see it, and I feel it  
We belong together no matter what  
  
Don't you really see?  
That it isn't me or you  
It's just only us  
I feel it too  
Just us… 


	8. heart Syaoran to Sakura

Izumi: Tomoki do you know what other poems/song we have to do?  
  
Tomoki: (Look around the computer) Here it is! It's called 'Unknown poem'  
  
Takuya: Kozumi?  
  
Tomoki: (Sweat drop) No, A CCS poem  
  
Izumi: What was the last one?  
  
Koyui: The last chapter was Eriol To Tomoyo  
  
All except Takuya: Guess this one  
  
Takuya: And we dedicated this poem to our friend and a creator to all the stories and poems, who is in the hospital, Kouji Ishida   
  
~Heart~  
I have the same feeling so?  
I feel how you feel  
I know what you know  
  
Every time I speak  
Nothing  
I tried to be strong  
But I'm too weak  
  
You're the one who tries   
You're my strength  
You're my eyes  
You're my heart  
  
Every time I see you  
I blush  
Every time I talk to you  
Was it just a crush?  
  
No it wasn't  
It was a crush  
It was love  
It's you that give me a rush  
  
Baby you're me  
Don't you know?  
Can you see?  
Can you feel?  
I hope it's meant to be  
  
You're the one who tries   
You're my strength  
You're my eyes  
You're my heart  
  
If you cry I cry  
If you're sad I'm sad  
If you try I try  
  
I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
I didn't know it was a crush  
Was it meant to be?  
  
You're the one who tries   
You're my strength  
You're my eyes  
You're my heart  
  
Every time I see you  
I blush  
Every time I talk to you  
Was it just a crush?  
  
No it wasn't  
It was a crush  
It was love  
It's you that give me a rush  
  
Baby you're me  
Don't you know?  
Can you see?  
Can you feel?  
I hope it's meant to be  
  
I see you and me  
Together forever  
I hope it's meant to be  
'Cause it is forever  
  
You're the one who tries   
You're my strength  
You're my eyes  
You're my heart  
  
You are my heart…  
~End~  
  
Izumi: Great singing Takuya  
  
Takuya: I would stick to bass  
  
Koyui: But you sang and it was awesome  
  
Tomoki: Well that's all  
  
Izumi: And hope that our friend, Kouji will be out of the hospital  
  
(Ring, Ring)  
  
Izumi: Hello…um…. Sure (Hangs up)  
  
Izumi: And also say Kouichi will be out too  
  
Koyui: He's not hurt  
  
Izumi: He's bored to death  
  
Takuya: Well at least he's watching over Kouji  
  
Tomoki: Yea…  
  
All: Bye!! 


	9. whisper Sakura to Syaoran

Tomoki: I hope Kouji won't found out  
  
Izumi: Well hurry up   
  
Tomoki: I will, I will  
  
Takuya: You guys what are doing?  
  
Tomoki: We do another song but it's not a Kozumi   
  
Takuya: Oh boy, I hope Kouji won't find out  
  
Tomoki/Izumi: We know  
  
Koyui: Lets get started  
  
Takuya: The last poem was Syaoran to Sakura guess this song/poem and it dedicated for our pal who is still in the hospital, Kouji Ishida  
  
~Whisper~  
You confess to me  
I was shock I couldn't speak  
It start from the beginning the day I couldn't see  
  
I fell to another guy  
I didn't know you love me too  
As you leave I had to say 'good-bye'  
  
You wanted something from me  
As the time past I didn't know  
How come I didn't see?  
I didn't see you love me  
  
You were there for me  
You were always here  
I whisper a word 'free'  
I felt something, love  
  
As I fell in love to another guy who doesn't like me  
But you comfort me when I feel my heart broken  
I whisper 'Why didn't I see?'  
I don't know why I felt something, love  
  
After the battle   
You confess to me  
You confess your love  
To me, why didn't I see?  
  
You were there for me  
You were always here  
I whisper a word 'free'  
I felt something, love  
  
I was so shocked   
You confess your love to me  
As you began to leave  
I whisper the word 'Don't leave, I couldn't see'  
  
I kept whisper the word 'meant to be'  
I kept whispering   
I was lonely and when you leave I couldn't see  
You were in love with me  
  
You were there for me  
You were always here  
I whisper a word 'free'  
I felt something, love  
  
I hope you come back  
'Cause I felt love to you  
I kept whispering  
Whisper 'Lonely blue'  
Whisper…  
~End~  
Tomoki: Good song/poem Takuya  
  
Takuya: Thanx, I just hope Kouji will be alright  
  
Izumi: What happened?  
  
Takuya: He couldn't walk and his fever is getting higher  
  
Koyui: That's bad, I hope he doesn't die, he's only 13  
  
Takuya: Don't worry, Kouji is strong he will never give up  
  
All: R/R and hope Kouji will be okay 


	10. Time Eriol to Tomoyo

Me: Here's another poem  
Tomoki: Still you have to guess it  
Izumi: The last chapter was from Sakura to Syaoran  
  
~Time~  
Hey, you feel down  
For all the time I've seen  
When I see you, I feel you'll drown  
  
It just take some time  
Hey, everything will be fine  
Everything will be alright   
  
Don't worry about your heart  
Everything will be fine  
We won't be apart  
  
Just be yourself   
Don't worry about a thing   
It just take some time  
Hey, I play you sing  
  
Try anything to help your heart  
It just take some time  
You know we're not gonna be apart  
  
It just take some time  
Hey, everything will be fine  
Everything will be alright   
  
Don't worry about your heart  
Everything will be fine  
We won't be apart  
  
I'm right here for you  
You're not alone  
Everything will be just fine, don't be blue  
  
It just take some time  
Hey, everything will be fine  
Everything will be alright   
  
Don't worry about your heart  
Everything will be fine  
We won't be apart  
  
You know all the same  
Live right now, forget her  
You think that but it's not a game  
  
Everything will be alright  
Everything will just be fine  
It just take some time…  
~End~  
Izumi: Try really hard  
Tomoki: There are a key word that fits everybody  
All: Well good-bye! 


	11. Finish Author note

Minna-san I have finish this poem story. The last poem you already know is Eriol to Tomoyo. See ya l8erz! 


End file.
